Destiny: Distant Memories of a Hive Prince
by Twinkielover
Summary: Clyde-6, the Hunter Vanguard, found a hidden file made by Oryx himself. He discovers that it is audio of him talking about different things. While searching around he finds one of Crota and what he hears stuns him. **This story is based off of an already existing franchise. I do not own the characters, plot, etc. All credit goes to the rightful owners.**


**Destiny**

 _ **Distant Memories of a Hive Prince**_

Cayde-6 was undergoing a typical day at work as a Vanguard Leader for the hunters at the tower. The tower which is the only safe zone on the cosmodrome or maybe even one of the safest places in the universe as of right now. So much has happened over such a relatively short amount of time. The Vanguards oversaw the guardians of each class as they took on powerful enemies of the darkness; Atheon, Time's Conflux, Skolas the self proclaimed Kell of Kells, and Crota the beast the Hive call a god. Just before his demise he sent a signal out to the darkness before Crota ushered his last breath….and that darkness responded with something worst than any of those three enemies combined, Oryx. He came bearing wrath that no guardian has ever seen before, smelling the blood of his son on the guardian's hands. Revenge was the only thing on his mind and so he raised an army to do so. And so a war began. The Awoken were the first to witness his wrath and his true power. Millions died while conducting a battle in space in order to destroy his fleet. Of the casualties the Queen's was the most painful. All those who fought for the light mourned her death not just with sadness but also by evening the score, at tribute to her and also who died fighting alongside her. Later the Vanguard leaders were going to discuss a how they were going to deal with this new threat, a long meeting Cayde didn't want to be at.

Cayde walked around the Hall of Guardians alone. Commander Zavala and Ikora Rey were out attending to guardians in separate areas of the tower. Eventually his boredom peeked to it's max and to end it he started fiddling with the computer located in the center of the room which used by the other Vanguard leaders. He noticed an encrypted folder that was blocked by numerous methods of security. Cayde's curiosity peaked and he started trying to break, only to be rejected access over and over again. A tower robot in the Hall of Guardians noticed Cayde's annoyance with the computer and came over, assuming he was locked out of the computer.

"Evening Master Cayde," hummed the robot, "Have you been locked out of the computer? Oh dear, I'll fix that for you."

The robot was so simple. Only built to follow orders and do a certain task or tasks. Cayde watched as the robot connected a small little white tablet to a port on the side of the computer with a cord and started pressing a bunch of buttons which Cayde assumed was the robot's way of bypassing the security wall.

The next thing that Cayde saw was the words " _ACCESS GRANTED_ " on the computer screen.

"YES," he muttered, "Thank you stupid robot."

"What was that? Is there another task you wish for me to do?" Replied the robot in response to his muttering.

"No thank you. You did your part" he gleefully said through a chuckle and the robot went back to one of the computers on the side of the room and continued it's work.

As he started flipping through the information in the locked folder he saw that they were audio clips taken and then stored somewhere. Who's was it…? The voice in the tapes sounds familiar?

It took a few minutes before it clicked into his mind, these were audio tapes recorded by The Taken King, Oryx. They were some taken by himself as he traveled universes looking for us, the light. He began to listen to some and could note how some were personal stuff about himself and his life. Out of all of them one of them stood out to him the most. In the beginning of the tape he titles each for whatever he is talking about and this one was titled, " _My Son"_. Still seeing that nobody was back yet from helping the guardians he clicked that audio tape and pressed play, intrigued by what he will talk about involving Crota. He clicked a side button on the computer to send the audio to his ear piece so what is on the audio wouldn't blast through the speakers of the computer for everyone in the room to hear.

He pressed play and listened:

 **Oryx:** _I remember a time when I didn't have to search the stars for a group of guardians who have killed my son. I remember the times with my boy and that's what angers me the most. The fact that these guardians, no these specks, would slay my own son with his own weapon is inconceivable. The first day that he went to school…...seemed so long ago. Or when we went to fish in the little brown boat and he caught a few fishes and he seemed so proud. Years later he grew up and went to prom. I remember being so happy for him as he stood by the doorway with his date and I took a picture. I still have it kept in a safe place where I can still treasure it._

 _A lot of the times I went to do my own jobs around different universes. I left him alone and never had time for him after that. I feel like I should have spent more time with him….? Yeah...time. If only I had time again. I'd do so many things with him. I'd prevent the worms called Guardians from laying a single scratch on him. I can recall the time he graduated school and was ready to become a true hive legacy amongst it's specie. He was moving out and I started rummaging through different boxes and containers of stuff. Some brought memories of his childhood, when he was born, and his proudest moments. He was always a good child and never really put up any issues for me…..I guess I could consider this a blessing in disguise but why bother now. After we finished putting the things that he needed in boxes and the others in a side room for keepsakes I remember holding in my excitement as I tried to hide a present for him until he was just about ready to head out. Grabbing it from a closet I removed the cloth covering it and revealed a sword. I distinctly remember telling him about it and how it's his now. "This sword son is crafted from the most powerful hive energy possible. With it anyone who stands in your way will end up being greeted by the sharp end of this blade. There are so many possible things you can do with it...I know you will use it well….take it. Make me proud." My last words to him after hugging him and just before he entered a ship to leave were, "Son I'm proud of you" and his response, the last thing that he had ever said to me was, "I love you dad."_

 _Now I'm standing here at this altar where he met his demise, among you my hive brothers and sisters remembering him as we give him his last rites. Before we continue the deathsingers shall sing their song in honor….I will return. I must return to my ship for one thing that I need for the ceremony._

 _(As he leaves Cayde hears in the background the sound of footsteps coming close to the audio source which he assumes is right next to Crota's coffin. Then the next sound that he heard was the sound of the Deathsinger's echoed through the alter of which the Hive Prince's body stood. The Deathsingers roared and the sound of a ghost could be made out saying that they have been spotted. All that was heard after was shooting and the sound of a Knight cursing to a Wizard that the Guardian had fled)._

 _I returned after with a special shard which I planned to give as an offering during the ceremony to my dead son. I came back to see bodies of thralls, knights, and Wizards lying around only to hear that a guardian came to take the remaining essence of my son and leave. I could remember the the anger I felt as I heard this. I cursed and yelled to the Guardians that this only fueled by hatred and wrath more. I sternly looked at wizard and informed him to prepare the army and the Dreadnaught, we were going to earth._

 _I no longer will take this from puny guardians._

 _They slayed my son with his own sword, now they will face me._

 _I will lay waste to every last guardian._

 _I will personally kill the speaker slowly and painfully and then I will destroy the traveler._

 _Any remaining hope will be crushed and I will see that my son will be avenged._

 _They killed a Hive Prince._

 _Now they will go against a King._

 _ **(Audio Ends)**_

Cayde took a step back in disbelief. What he just listened to...it was so much to take in. The wrath of the Hive King will be ten-fold that of any monster that the guardians have ever faced all because the death of Crota. We must prepare more. We aren't even close to ready...we have no idea what we have started.

As he started rummaging through plans in his head he heard the sounds of footsteps entering the Hall of Guardians so he looked up. Seeing that it was Commander Zavala and Ikora Rey he quickly shut down the computer and looked up innocently.

"Don't act like you weren't up to know good." Zavala said plainly.

"What are you talking about?" he replied, trying to act stupid.

"You saw them...the audio files. That's good. We wanted you to see them." replied Ikora.

"We really have a lot to do in order to stop Oryx don't we?" asked Cayde.

"Yes...yes we do. So let's get started." said Zavala as he turned the opened the holo-map located in the center of the table.

"Right!" Cayde said. "We have much to do…"


End file.
